Harry Potter Fan Fiction - Years Later
by jessadavies
Summary: This Fan Fiction story is 100 years after the battle of Hogwarts, explaining what Harry and Ginny's grandchildren are doing.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter Fan Fiction - Years Later

Introduction

100 years have past since the famous Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord and had restored peace to the Magical World. His children had done amazing things since the passing of Mr. Potter, and had lived up to the name. James Sirius Potter had become Deputy Head of the Ministry of Magic, much to Ginny's and Harry's delight. Albus Severus Potter had joined the Ministry of Magic also, following his dad and Uncle Ron and recently got promoted to the head of the Aura Department. Lily Luna Potter did not join the Ministry, instead became the new Quidditch teacher at Hogwarts, after finding out she had inherited her fathers skill at the sport. Now though, in the year 2111, the Potter family have expanded and James, Albus and Lily's children have now started off their first year at Hogwarts. James and Rose had had two children, the oldest of all of their cousins. Their names: Harry and Arthur Potter.

Being sorted into a House at Hogwarts is nerve raking. You always don't want to be in a specific house, and always want to be in a certain one but the decision is not up to you. The Sorting Hat makes that decision for you. It knows where you are best suited, and even if you are surprised it is for the best.

Once Harry and Arthur had said goodbye to their father and mother - James and Rose Potter they boarded the Hogwarts Express. Back in the day of The Boy Who Lived, the Hogwarts Express was a scarlet steam engine but now, after its refurbishment, it was Black and Gold - one of the only changes that had been made since Harry Potter.

The two kids found a compartment, they put their trunks up on the luggage rack and sat down.

There wasn't much chat during the begging of the journey, they were to tired to do anything from the long journey from their house. But suddenly, just as Arthur was about to fall asleep, Harry had kicked him awake. A boy, around the same age as them came running down the corridor shouting something that the both of them couldn't make out. They quickly got up and saw a boy with flaming red hair stop, turn around and run back down the carriage. Harry looked down and saw something small and white fly in front of him and then realised that he was chasing it, and he also realised that the ginger boy was running straight towards him - To late! They both went down with a crash. "Are you ok man?" Harry heard Arthur say. "Yeh, yeh, I'm alright - who is that?" he said whilst pointing to the boy. As he looked up he saw that the crash had attracted some attention from the other people in the carriage.

Then, to Harry and Arthurs surprise, the Ginger boy got up and then Harry thought that he recognised him. "Are you-". "Hi. My name is Fred. Fred Weasly"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry, Arthur and Fred went back to the compartment and started chatting. Fred told them about his life so far. He was the Great-Grand Son of Ron and Hermione Weasly, and Harry and Arthur were surprised that they had not met before.

"We have herd a lot about you, but its funny that we have never met" Said Arthur. "I know, I'm not sure why…probably my parents being all 'protective'. They don't like me meeting new people" They continued to talk until Harry finally said that they should all get into their school robes and prepare to go to the castle via sailing across the Lake (a very old Hogwarts tradition).

The Hogwarts Express finally came to a halt at Hogmead's Station, and it was just as Harry's father had explained it to be - but he couldn't see all of it because it was dark, so he thought about coming back here later to explore it properly. They walked out of their compartment and down the carriage, and went out the door, trying not to be trampled by the older years. They got out of the train and Harry was intrigued by all the people around him. Suddenly he walked straight into something. He looked up to see a very tall man with massive hair and a shaggy beard. "Um…Hagrid?"

"No, no ma boy. I am Barbam, son of Hagrid". Harry, Arthur and Fred all looked at each other, all knowing that this made sense with the height and the amount of hair that Barbam had on his head. "Oh right. Sorry" Said Harry. "Thats alright" said Barbam "Would talk longer but you all got to go to the boats now, I'm talking you. Kind of a tradition for our family to do all that. Im gamekeeper as well, just like me dad".

They walked and walked, for at least 10 minutes. Neither Harry or Arthur knew how long it took to get to the boats - they guessed that their dad forgot to mention this. After about 15 minutes, they reached a dock, where lots of small boats bobbed around. It was calm weather so they were glad that they couldn't get to wet. Harry remembered that his dad had told him a story of when his father, Harry Potter had been in 4th year when a storm hit when all the first years were sailing across the Lake. He said they all came in soaking wet and there was even a little boy who fell in and got pushed back into the boat by the Giant Squid.

All the first-years got into the boats and they magically started moving towards the Castle. Hogwarts was even more beautiful then Harry and Arthur's dad had ever described to them. Its size was something that was the first shock - then how big the lake was, and the famous Whomping Willow as well. The boats pulled up and everyone got up, including Barbam, who had a boat to himself because of his size. They were led up some steps and through a big, oak door. Everyone filed through and went down the corridor and there was another big door. Harry could only guess that these were the doors to the great hall. A women in black robes came out from the hall to greet them.

"Hello everyone. My name is Professor Ponitur, follow me through the Great Hall. It is time to get sorted into your houses."


End file.
